a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices which make measurements and measure angles for construction. In particular, the invention relates to devices which use a laser beam mounted onto a string line to aid in construction layouts.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains multiple devices which use a laser beam to aid in construction layouts. Many of these devices are used as levels which project a laser beam in a horizontal plane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,483 to Rando uses a complex level system to emit a horizontal laser which is detected by an electronic detector. Many of these devices are confined to mounting on a tripod or other platforms. Other devices emit laser beams perpendicular to a given plane. U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,993 to Tager emits such a beam from a hand held device and can substitute for a string line.
The limitations of a required detector, a fixed height platform, and a perpendicular emitted laser beam make it desirable to have an invention which overcomes these limitations.